


Life With Bellamy

by savebellamy



Category: Life with Derek, The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Guilt, Jealousy, Madi and Clarke are sisters, Madi and Octavia are almost the same age, Mutual Pining, Recreational Drug Use, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Step-siblings, Trauma, based off of life with derek, mentions of drug abuse, other than im a slut for the 90s, set in the 90s for no reason, tagged underage just in case but there's only a year difference between Clarke and Bellamy, that had a strange amount of sexual tension between two step-siblings, that were both minors?, the Blakes are still the Blakes, yeah that one, you know that one canadian disney show
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:48:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24123892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/savebellamy/pseuds/savebellamy
Summary: A series of events that lead to the two eldest of the Blake-Kane-Griffin household to fall in love (not incest, I swear).Loosely based off of "Life With Derek."
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, other minor relationships you've seen in the show
Kudos: 10





	Life With Bellamy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prologue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have been thinking of this AU for ages and finally got around to writing it (thank god, it was plaguing my mind). i also originally had plans to make this fic as “pre-teen” humorous as Life With Derek is, but since this is also based on The 100… well, it had to have some sad, angsty, and rather PG-13 elements as well…
> 
> anyways, i hope none of yall think this is incest-y because that's not how i roll. bellarke didn't grow up together and they don’t even consider each other "siblings" or "family" in the traditional sense, much like Derek and Casey. i think they deserve a pass.
> 
> also, this isn't my first fic ever, but i'm only just getting back into the groove of writing, and even before, i wasn't absolutely phenomenal. don't expect much out of me. ;)
> 
> regardless, i hope you enjoy!
> 
> see end notes for warnings (with spoilers for the fic).

Clarke picks at a loose thread coming from the seam of her blue jeans. Her eyes glance between the golden thread and the paint chipping from her fingernails, trying to drown out the sound of her mother next to her, instead opting to listen to the chatter of the mall food court around her. 

Madi nearly vibrates in her seat with excitement at the mention of the new family, but Clarke, as the eldest and therefore the most resistant to new things, can’t mirror her sister’s energy.

“They live just a few blocks away, so they’ll be here soon. I hope you can find it in yourselves to be polite,” Abby says pointedly, more to Clarke than Madi. Her brown hair curls into her face from her perfectly styled pixie cut and bounces as she speaks. She’s beautiful, no doubt about it, and looks amazing for her age, but sometimes that’s just the problem: her mom is a total catch, and Clarke is nowhere near ready to accept that she’s moved on from her deceased father.

So, she rolls her eyes, her eyelashes just brushing the ends of her bangs resting at her forehead, dropping the loose thread and now picking at the black polish masking her fingernails. She’ll have to repaint them when she gets home--black again, of course, to match her mood.

She smirks before saying, “No promises,” Just to be an ass. Madi frowns at her sister’s words just before a sudden pain jolts through Clarke’s leg, causing her to cry out, “Ow!” The youngest girl’s face is cloaked in innocence when Clarke glares daggers at her.

“Did you just _kick_ me?” Clarke accuses, gritting her teeth and bringing her knee to her chest to rub at the sore spot. Her mother eyes Clarke’s old Chucks donning her feet, which look beaten enough to dirty up the booth seat that she sits in, but Abby restrains herself from commenting on the state of her shoes.

Madi ignores her older sister and instead places the long plaid sleeves of the flannel she borrowed from Clarke’s closet onto the food court table, and rests her head in her hands before asking, “So, what do we need to know about the Blakes?” Abby considers her words for a moment.

“Well, Marcus is a very nice man. He's a group counselor for those with drug addictions.” Something about his savior-role in troubled people’s lives makes Clarke every bit more annoyed. Why couldn’t he be a little bit easier to hate? “He loves art and movies and board games--”

“How about the kids?” Madi interjects. Clarke glances between her mother and her fingers. She just can’t help being so… angry.

“Marcus has said that they’re like two peas in a pod,” Abby says before taking a sip from her seltzer water. Clarke glares at the bubbles rising from the bottle. “Bellamy is the oldest, he’s a year older than Clarke--” _Of course_. “--a sophomore, and Octavia is just a year older than you in eighth grade.” Madi is already wiggling in her seat at the mention of a girl around her age. 

“They’re very close,” Abby continues. “But the only other things I know are that Bellamy plays a few sports--baseball, I believe is one of them--and Octavia is more interested in karate.”

Madi slams her hands on the table and grins before shouting, “It’s settled! I love them!”

Abby nearly cheers, “Great! That’s so wonderful, Madi. You still have to meet them, of course,” she glances between her two children, “and Clarke should give her approval as well.”

“As if you’d change your mind if I hated them,” Clarke scoffs. She understands how love works, but Clarke’s sure she’d be much happier pretending this Marcus guy didn’t exist, just like she’d been doing the last several months.

Abby sighs and says, “Well, you won’t hate them. I think you’ll all get along great--!” just as Madi kicks Clarke under the table once again. 

The blonde grits her teeth and holds her damaged shin, growling, “Keep it up and you’re banned from borrowing my Docs _ever_ again, you little--”

“Okay, enough!” Abby scolds. The two girls stick their tongues out at each other in a truce just as their mother suddenly straightens her posture and smiles at something--or, more like _someone_ \--in the distance.

He’s tall and slender, with dark hair and a beard, deeply contrasting her father’s blond, clean-shaven, and stocky figure. Clarke feels like she _could_ hate him for it, for looking so _not_ like her dad that it’s infuriating, but once again, it would change nothing about the situation. Madi, on the other hand, is jumping with excitement to be meeting the man and his family, and Clarke furrows her brows as the pit of her stomach fills with an unidentifiable emotion.

The blonde crosses her arms, and stares daggers at Marcus Kane with her piercing blue eyes. She takes in his appearance: his dark locks nearly reach his shoulders, and he’s sporting a patterned button-up underneath a denim jacket. Clarke scrunches her nose, observing her mother’s appearance in comparison: a green turtleneck tucked into her blue jeans. Abby wears gold dangly jewelry and pink lipstick. Marcus has a 5 o’clock shadow. She just can’t imagine her mother with this guy.

Beside him, a perky brunette, presumably Octavia Blake, skips along with her grin widening the moment she spots the table. Clarke gives her a smile, so as to not be _rude,_ of course. Her jet black hair is the first thing Clarke really notices about her, tucked behind her ears and even held back further by various clips and barrettes. There are perfect ruffles in her ivory blouse and the summer wind from the open doors behind them dances with her flowy skirt. Clarke glances at Madi’s attire: the old flannel, the used Doc Martens, her wild hair like a lion’s mane. These are two drastically different pre-teens. 

The least noticable of the group is who she assumes to be Bellamy Blake. He trails along behind the father and daughter of the Blake-Kane family, and Clarke has to put a lot more effort into looking like she’s _not_ trying to catch a glance at the boy before he reaches the table, but his pace is just slow enough that Marcus’s stature hides the teen. 

When they reach the table, Marcus greets them, “Hello, girls! It’s so great to finally meet you both.” Madi enthusiastically greets him as Clarke grunts in response. “I’m Marcus and these are my two lovely children, Octavia and Bellamy.” He forces Bellamy to the front, on the side opposite to the youngest Blake child, and Clarke finally gets a good look at him: black hair to match Octavia’s, a scattering of freckles like paint splatter, and a harsh look in his eyes. He doesn’t want to be here, either. 

Madi’s huge grin widens just as she takes Marcus’s outstretched hand and shakes it, completely star-struck by the family before her. “Hi! I’m Madi,” she says sweetly, then adds, “This is my older sister, Clarke,” when she realizes that Clarke isn’t giving up this silent treatment of hers. 

“Madi and Clarke, you have beautiful names!” Octavia compliments, grinning through the blush that appears on her cheeks. Madi thanks her, then pats the seat next to her to indicate they should sit next to each other. 

“It’s so great to finally meet you two, as well,” Abby says to Bellamy and Octavia, only the ladder of which returns the sentiment, before hugging Marcus. 

“Good afternoon, Abby,” he says, bending down to kiss her on the cheek. Clarke and Bellamy both have the same idea, looking away before the two meet in the middle, but Madi and Octavia giggle at the sight. 

They pull apart just before Abby says, “Please, everybody, sit.” 

Marcus takes a seat at the end of the table next to Abby as Bellamy takes the seat at the other end, rather than opting to sit in the last empty chair next to Clarke and she feels grateful.

“How have you ladies been today?” Marcus asks the Griffin family, leaning forward, and seeming genuinely interested in the answer. 

“We’ve been great, Marcus, and how about yourself?” Madi asks in return, chin in her hands and giving Marcus her undivided attention. Clarke huffs loudly at Madi’s newfound manners, which earns her another kick from under the table, this time resulting in Octavia widening her eyes and Bellamy smirking down at his lap. Clarke frowns. 

The two sisters glare at each other for a brief moment as Marcus answers Madi’s question, “Great! I’m happy to finally blend our two families together.” Clarke simply hums in response and looks off in another direction--namely towards her favorite Chinese food vendor in the mall. 

Across the table from her, Madi and Octavia have now started complimenting each other back and forth, first with Madi thinking Octavia’s hair is beautiful, then with Octavia loving the pattern on her shirt. 

Clarke suppresses a smile at the two of them. She should be happy for her sister gaining a new friend. It’s just slightly difficult to look over her own dark cloud of a reality at the moment. 

Even Bellamy watches them with slight curiosity, like he’s just now realizing how much Octavia could use a sister. But Clarke doesn’t pay attention to him for long. Abby begins speaking again. 

“So, kids,” Abby clears her throat. Marcus has thrown an arm across the back of her chair, showing themselves off as a new unit--a team. Clarke couldn’t be more irritated. “We thought today would be a good day to finally meet and join families. To come together--”

Clarke tunes out of the rest of her mother’s little speech. She’s long since known what this whole meeting is about. It became clear the moment she found the little ring box stuffed deep into her mother’s coat pocket. 

With a glance at her left hand, she tries to imagine the shiny rock on her mother’s fourth finger. It was a beautiful ring, after all. She had to hand it to Marcus: he has great taste. Briefly, she wonders if it might have been Octavia’s influence. 

Either way, she doesn’t think any of them are supposed to know he proposed. It’s clear by the blank space on Abby’s ring finger that it’s a secret, at least for now. 

And as Clarke predicts: until today. 

“--and we just wanted to tell you,” Abby glances to Marcus, who gives her a reassuring smile. Madi’s eyebrows are furrowed, clearly trying to deduce what’s about to happen, given she listened to the rest of the speech. No doubt it had to do with the joining of two forces or whatever. AKA they’re getting married, and none of them have a say in it. 

“We’re thinking of moving us all in together.” 

Clarke can’t help screeching, “What?!” just as Bellamy demands, “You can’t be _serious_ .” His voice is much deeper than she assumed it would be, but nothing can shake her from this absolute shock. Okay, engagement is _one_ thing, but moving in together-- so fast? So soon? She only just found the ring two days ago. Clarke needs a… moment. 

“Clarke, honey--” Abby tries, but she really has nothing to say, she never does. Clarke’s father used to do the comforting. He always knew just what to say. Clarke clenches her jaw at the thought. 

“We’re really, really happy,” Marcus says, seemingly finding the words for his soon-to-be-wife. “It’s been a long time, for the both of us, and we both love you guys so much. We just want everybody together, as one big family.”  
  
That much, Clarke already understands. _Of course they want one big happy family. No flaws, no mistakes. Forget the past, just erase it all. Nothing matters but the future._

Well, fuck that. 

“So, what, we’re just up and leaving? Just like that?” Clarke is fuming, Her friends, her school, her-- her life!

“No, not at all, Clarke. Bellamy and Octavia go to the same school district as you and Madi. Nobody has to just uproot anything. But,” Abby says, “They’ll be moving into our house. God knows we have enough room for them.” 

Clarke’s whole world shifts off center. For the last seven years, it was just Clarke, Madi, and their mother all alone in Grandma Griffin’s old house; the one that she had left to Jake Griffin and his family in her will before she died, and the very same one that was left to just the three of them after his own death.

Sure, the house was pretty empty half of the time, considering it housed several family members--her father has a huge family--for three and a half decades before it held just three people, but despite this, Clarke often found herself _quite_ happy with the way things were. Madi and Clarke were close with their mother, and even closer with each other, and there was never a dull moment between them. Their little family might not have needed that much space, but it certainly was nice when you needed to just be alone for a little while.

Now, Clarke wasn’t sure how she felt. It should be great to expand their family. She should be happy that things are supposedly getting better. Things are _looking up_. 

But the look on Bellamy’s face, one that’s stern and, quite frankly, infuriated, only enforces her own thoughts even more: no. fucking. thanks. 

Octavia and Madi watch as the eldest teens and adults battle it out. They’re negotiating--only, the kids have no say in any of it, and they just have to deal with it, but hey, a least you have a step-family now. The two girls looked thrilled before their older siblings had objections to the matter, and now, they’re just quiet. 

Clarke presses her lips together, feeling guilty about her own feelings as she watches the youngest children become unsure about the situation around them. She still feels just as angry about everything, but they’re so… 

And with her mother; Clarke looks deep into her eyes as Bellamy and Marcus battle it out, and she just feels... tired. Clarke, underneath all of the hurt and--there’s that feeling she couldn’t quite place--betrayal, she just wants peace; something she hasn’t felt in five years. 

“Bellamy,” Clarke addresses him for the first time. He looks over at her, clearly expecting the same solidarity they shared about refusing to be a part of this blended family, yet simultaneously annoyed that she interrupted his argument with his father. She has nothing to say directly _to_ him, but instead just needed his attention.

She turns back to her mother, swallowing her hesitation with one glance towards Madi’s hopeful eyes. “Okay.” 

Abby perks up slightly. Bellamy’s frown intensifies in the corner of her eye, but Clarke doesn’t look at him. She keeps her eyes on her mother. “I want you to be happy, mom,” she turns to Marcus, “And you seem like a great guy for her with a great family.” The words ring in her own ears as she pushes away intrusive thoughts about replacing her father. 

Bellamy says nothing, and Clarke’s hoping he understands what she does: they can’t be so selfish that they tear apart a family that so desperately wants to form. Their parents deserve happiness. And anyways, nothing’s _really_ going to change. They’ll live somewhere new and with some new people, but that’s sort of it. It’s going to be okay, Clarke assures herself over and over again. It will. 

“Thank you, Clarke,” Marcus nods to her, genuinely. “It means a lot. I know this is hard for you--”

Clarke shakes her head, looking down at her hands in her lap, not ready for another speech, this time about family or sacrifices or _whatever_. 

Beneath the table, she feels a slight tapping of solidarity on her shoe, no doubt coming from Madi. She glances up at her sister and forces a smile. Octavia is staring at her brother intently. 

Marcus turns to his son then, awaiting his response. 

Bellamy clenches and unclenches his jaw, looking to Octavia, then back to Marcus. Clarke can feel her own heartbeat banging in her chest. The rhythm causes her hands to shake. Or they’re shaking, anyways. 

He finally caves. “Fine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings:
> 
> -underage because they're minors for most of the fic, but also because bellamy is eventually 18 while clarke is still 17 and (at least in some states) that's still illegal. they don't have sex or anything, but the tension is there, and i think it still deserves a warning.
> 
> -sexual tension tag is just a preemptive warning for later chapters. nothing like that goes on at the beginning of the story where clarke and bellamy begin as a freshman and sophomore, respectively.
> 
> -the guilt & trauma tags are from the fact that clarke's father and bellamy's mother are both recently deceased. this becomes a topic of conversation between them and something that kind of just helps form their characters, much like in the show.
> 
> -recreational drug use is for later chapters in which marijuana use is a primary focus. i'll place another warning for those times.
> 
> -mentions of drug abuse have to do with aurora blake and how she dies in this story.
> 
> -there's also some PG-13 language used (because teenagers swear a lot i guess) when it comes to very strong emotions.

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr: savebellamy


End file.
